Traditional home theater systems are often impractical or disruptive due to the proximity of neighbors, cohabitants, or children. While headphones present one alternative in some situations, most headphones lack the premium sound quality and bass response available through a traditional home theater system. There is a need for a personal multimedia device that provides premium sound quality with the option to enjoy content privately. This need is especially notable as global population numbers swell and urban centers grow; devices consistent with the present disclosure could meet growing demand for personal space in an increasingly connected/urbanized world.